


【碩圓】我們的秘密

by wonlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonlife/pseuds/wonlife
Summary: 短篇主碩圓，帶一點珉佑與碩漢，份量不多僅供事前預警。
Relationships: Lee Seokmin&Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 1





	【碩圓】我們的秘密

/

"碩珉啊…別哭了，不是還有我在的嗎？"

"淨漢哥…"

/

在手機上點點按按了好一會兒，才點下撥號鍵向電話那頭的人說，"哥、圓佑哥…我不舒服…哥可以來我房間嗎？"

"嗯"，聽著哥哥用比平常更沙啞的聲音回答，李碩珉便忍不住想像此時他的模樣，是全圓佑獨有的迷糊卻又迷人的模樣。

有些急促的敲門聲傳來，全圓佑小聲地叫了李碩珉的名字，打開房門只見哥哥頂著一頭濕漉漉的黑髮，脖子以下被浴袍緊緊裹住，看似綁得過緊的腰帶勒出全圓佑細窄的腰，圓形的金框眼鏡後是擔心的神情。

但還來不及問些什麼，弟弟便已撲了全圓佑滿懷，李碩珉的擁抱如同他的個性一般溫暖，抱住哥哥叨叨絮絮地說著「我想圓佑哥」、「哥今天在舞台上怎麼沒有抱抱我」，軟軟地撒著嬌，全圓佑聽著弟弟逐漸變小的音量，原以為只是抱怨累了，正打算放開手，李碩珉卻收緊手臂，轉頭在他耳邊語帶委屈的說，"哥剛跟珉奎做完吧"

不是疑問，是完全的肯定。

"我知道的，是哥太過溫柔才會被我卑鄙地纏著，明明知道哥和珉奎交往，卻還是強硬拉著哥不放，圓佑哥…這樣的我是不是真的很糟糕？"

"…抱歉"

"這不是哥的錯，是我太任性了，可、可是…我還是好喜歡哥，哥…"

男人捧住他的臉親吻，兩人的動作從和緩到激烈，最後跌坐在飯店軟硬適中的大床上，全圓佑穿著的浴袍腰帶比想像中更容易鬆脫，純白衣袍裡的白皙身體有幾處淡淡的紅，胸前紅纓仍腫脹挺立，黑色底褲鼓起一個小包，只待眼前的有心人替他解開。

全圓佑的身體確實剛做完不久，不需過多的潤滑及擴張，也能輕易接受李碩珉的手指，即使如此男人仍按著那處好一陣子，才換上自己早已蓄勢待發的昂揚，平常總是溫言軟語的弟弟在性事中也偶爾會冒出幾句葷話，全圓佑不是第一次聽，卻還是被李碩珉突如其來的一句「哥的裡面好熱，和珉奎做的時候也是嗎」弄得面紅耳赤。

"謙…謙米"

"哥…我喜歡聽你叫我碩珉"

"碩珉…"

因快感而昏沉之際，門外叩叩聲敲醒全圓佑的神智，熟悉的沙啞嗓音喊著他，"…圓佑哥，你在裡面嗎？"

全圓佑愣了一會才拉拉李碩珉的手，示意弟弟停下，然而男人只是微笑著搖搖頭，繼續身下的動作，全圓佑繃緊的肌肉令他顫抖，射出時順手揉揉他單薄卻手感極好的臀肉，"哥夾得好緊"

顧不上對李碩珉說的話害羞，全圓佑拉過棉被試圖蓋住兩人，即使知道金珉奎不可能進到房間裡，心中仍控制不住想掩蓋的想法，下意識躲在被子之下

門外許久沒有動靜，李碩珉親吻他的額頭，安撫地說，"哥、珉奎應該走了，放輕鬆"

"…碩珉…其實我才是最糟糕的人對嗎？"

"…不是的"

意外的插曲讓兩人的情事不了了之，洗了澡打理好自己，全圓佑懷著忐忑不安的心情回到房裡，見戀人不在時他甚至鬆了口氣，繁忙的練習時程與紊亂交織的情愛令他疲憊不堪，草草換上舒適的衣服便昏睡過去，留下只有他不知道的夜晚秘密。

/

"珉奎呀，你可以怪我，但別對圓佑哥生氣"

"…"

"你感覺到了吧？圓佑哥在你身邊一直缺乏的安全感，只是因為我能夠滿足，才能夠抓住哥的"

"我…"

"基於我們是朋友，基於對哥的喜愛想告訴你，如果你還愛著圓佑哥，別放任我遊走你們的關係之間，斬斷我對圓佑哥的最後一絲想法，而我不會再眷戀。"


End file.
